Handheld calculators are well known in the art and have been in use for many years. Although many handheld calculators are limited to simple algebraic computations such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division, there are several commercially available sophisticated handheld calculators that are able to perform higher level mathematical computations. For example, some handheld calculators allow a user to input a plurality of quadratic equations into the handheld calculator. The handheld calculator may then graph each of the equations on a coordinate plane and determine the intersection of the lines or curves created by the equations. The handheld calculator may also solve the quadratic equations algebraically. The same handheld calculator can also allow a user to enter a higher order and/or multi-variable equation into the handheld calculator and provide values for some of the variables. The handheld calculator can then solve for the remaining variables. Handheld calculators that perform these functions are manufactured by numerous companies including Texas Instruments.